The Cullens get a Wii
by frannehwashere
Summary: After Bella's changed, she finds sunny days excruciatingly boring. So Carlisle picks up a Wii! Who knows what will happen? Jasper/Bella friendship... for now? c: Rated T for language.
1. Super Smash Bros

"Oh, make sure to give Rose the eyes with the blue eyeshadow, okay Jasper?" Alice said, excited.

"Of course," he answered, a grin on his face.

Jasper was sitting next to me, chuckling.

He pointed the Wii Remote at the television, and selected them.

"Now for the hair," I said, "I like that style."

Esme nodded.

"Now we've got the whole family, "Emmett said, ecstatic.

The Nintendo Wii Carlisle had bought for the family just two hours ago had them all glued to the television.

Except for Rose, that is.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Emmett," she muttered before heading to the garage to do some work on my new car.

Can you believe it?

I got into an accident the day we bought it.

Well, I guess you can...

But that's not the point here.

"Hmm, what should we play first?" I questioned, looking at the games Carlisle bought.

"Super Smash Bros Brawl!"

"Why not," I told Emmett.

It was fun to see him happy.

"Fine, but I wanna play Rock Band later," Jasper whined.

"Chill out dude. We've got an eternity to spend playing video games."

About an hour later

Ha ha, Jasper and I were owning Alice and Edward.

I had picked Kirby and Jazz was Meta Knight, while Alice was Princess Zelda and Edward was Lucas.

"You know what? You two really stink at this game. Let me and Jasper brawl, one-on-one. I'm gonna win. No doubt," I spoke with confidence.

Jasper laughed.

"No way, Bella."

The brawl was going back and forth until two minutes was over.

"SUDDEN DEATH," the narrator yelled.

I squealed as he neared me.

"DUCK AND COVER!" shouted, while shielding.

I was on defense, while Meta Knight was chasing after me.

Suddenly, bob-ombs started falling!

Whoa!

"Jezz, Bella, calm down."

I must have looked really weird, flailing my arms around and screaming.

"GAME," the narrator said.

"Who won?" I asked.

Answering my question, the television spoke for the third time.

"THE WINNER IS... KIRBY!"

"YAY!"

"Man..."


	2. Rock Band

**A/N: oopsies, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. My bad ! And thanks for the reviews. (: **

**Characters are a little OoC.**

**briiittx xhc, do you mean the one in Wii Play? Sure, after this chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Nintendo.**

* * *

"Jasper, go get the guitars from the closet!" I yelled.

I'm really glad Jasper and I are getting so close.

Maybe it's because we share a lot of the same interests.

"Here, Bella," he replied not three seconds later, handing me one.

I turned on the Wii.

After selecting the duel mode for us, I asked, "Hmm, guitar or bass?"

"Guitar," we said together.

He grinned.

"Run to the Hills."

"On expert," I added.

"I'm recording you guys, if you don't mind," Emmett said.

"Whatever," Jasper said, "Just don't distract us."

The song started, and I gave it my all.

Once the harder part came, Edward said, "I have no idea how you guys can do this."

I wasn't paying attention to what Jasper was doing, only to check his solo percentage.

He had a lower one than mine.

"Heck yes!" I yelled.

But suddenly, BIG ROCK ENDING!

Sad thing is, I missed the last chord.

"YES, I WIN!"

"Shut up, Jasper. Now go get the mics," I muttered.

He sighed and obediently stood up to retrieve them.

I picked what I thought was the hardest song.

"'Timmy'. Expert. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SCORE DUEL!" I shouted, sound like a five year old in the process.

Jasper was grinning at me again.

"We're gonna sound like fools singing that song. How about 'I'm so Sick'?" he answered. "We are being recorded by Emmett."

"Fine," I huffed.

"I will BREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAKK!" I screamed.

"Gosh Bella, are you trying to break the windows or something?" Rosalie said sarcastically after coming in to check what the noise was.

I paused the game.

"Not my fault. It's Jasper's," I replied, playfully pushing him.

"How on earth is it my fault?"

"You picked the song, dummy."

I quickly unpaused the game without warning him.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

I didn't answer, and continued singing.

Needless to say, after my change, my voice was really great.

But so was Jasper's.

It's really to bad his interest was in the guitar.

Our voices melted together, and the outcome was beautiful.

The song had ended, and I had beaten Jasper by about 300 points, but for once I didn't care who won.

I was just extremely ecstatic that he was my best friend.

"You know what, Jazzy? You're the bomb. We should totally start our own band sometime," I kidded.

He gave me a hug, which I happily returned.

"I love you, Belly Boo."

"I love you too, Jazzy."

* * *

**Okie dokie, how do you like that chapter? For the last two lines, it's sibling love. As much as I love a really good JasperxBella love story, this isn't one of them. (:  
**


	3. Youtube

**Okay... sorry for not updating, my cousin stayed over for the whole week.**

**I wrote this chapter to get some ideas for the Wii Play game.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, Ao-Senshi, briiittx xhc, TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb, EdwardsOtherWoman, Alice-CullenRox00, and Edwardlover280 !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Nintendo, or Youtube.**

* * *

**YOUTUBE**

**Jasper's PoV**

"JASPER, GET YOUR BEHIND OVER HERE!" Alice called.

Thinking of what I possibly could have done wrong now, I headed to the office.

"What the heck is this?" she asked, pointing at the screen.

She was on Youtube, looking at a twenty second video titled, "SCANDALOUS!"

Alice hit play.

"_I love you, Belly Boo."_

"_I love you too, Jazzy."_

On the screen was no other than Bella and I, in an intimate embrace.

"It's not what it looks like, Alice, I swear," I said, trying to calm her down.

I checked the poster and description.

It was by "3MM3TTCULL3N," and it said, "Gasp! Could this be? Is Jasper really cheating on Alice with Bella? Is Bella cheating on Edward with Jasper? I think this is pretty much SOLID EVIDENCE that they are! What do YOU think?"

Oh brother.

"Alice, could you really believe Emmett? I mean, he's... Emmett."

"Oh, Jazzy, I'm so sorry for thinking this was true!" she replied.

A grin appeared on her face.

"I think you should read the comments," Alice said quickly, and she left.

Following her advice, I scrolled down.

One replier was named "frannehwashere" and she had said, "mannnnn, that 'jazzy' is hott ! if you're reading this and ever single, hit me up, mmk? ily, francheskaaa ! 3"

I laughed and wrote her back a message saying that if I ever was single, I'd get back to her.

I chuckled because I know Alice and I would never break up.

Another reply was a rather inappropriate one about Bella.

Suddenly, I felt angry.

Feeling the urge to protect Bella, I wrote him back saying that I would mess his face up if he would ever say that about her again.

Satisfied, I logged off.

Not feeling to get up from the comfy chair, I let my mind wander.

Genius!

**Bella's PoV**

"Bella! I've got an idea!" I heard Jasper bellow.

Scratching my head, I walked upstairs to look for Jazz.

He had shown me the video and told me a brilliant plan.

We would have to wait until the rest of the family would go hunting, which was tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Jasper and I had left our goodbye note and had our clothes packed up in suitcases.

We were going to pretend that we were running away together.

Our note read,

"Edward, Alice, 3MM3TTCULL3N, Carlisle, Rose, and Esme,

Bella and I have decided to run away together.

Our love was something that couldn't be ignored.

As much as I love you Alice, and as much as Bella loves you Edward, our love for each other is tens times more powerful.

We're both extremely sorry.

Jasper and Bella"

With a silly grin on both our faces, we took my new car and drove just far away enough that Edward couldn't hear Jasper's thoughts.

"Why are you feeling guilty, Bella? It's just a joke."

"I know, but what if they take it too seriously?"

"Gosh Bella, your such a kill joy."

All of a sudden, I heard a yell from the direction we came from.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPPPPEEEEEER! I ALREADY SAW A VISION, IT ISN'T FUNNY. NOW GET YOUR BEHIND BACK IN THIS HOUSE."

"Goodness. She has one set of lungs," I told Jasper.

* * *

**Okay, they're not in trouble, but Alice will definitely be giving Jasper a spanking for trying to trick her. **

**Alice was yelling really, really loud from the Cullen house.**

**I don't think this is all that funny, but I thought it was kinda cute.  
**

**frannehwashereeee !**


	4. Music

**A/N: I am SO sorry for abandoning this story for so long and leaving everyone hanging. I truly do appreciate ALL the reviews, alerts, and faves. (:**

**So, here it is, Chapter 4: MUSIC.**

Jasper was being way too serious about Mario Kart.

I ducked to avoid the glass when he flung the Wii remote across the room and straight into the television when he lost… again.

"Jasper, that's the third one this week. Quit being a sore loser."

He glared at me, and I braced myself, expecting he would shout at me for always winning.

Like that was my fault. Pfft. This boy needs to learn how to drift.

His glare melted into a giant grin that surprised me. What the hell? I swear I could feel my eye twitch.

Jasper's such a freak. But I guess that's why I love him so much.

"Come on Belly. Let's go replace this TV before the rest of them get home from their hunt. And while we're out, let's go get another game. Mario Kart's pissing me off," he said.

I smirked. "Only because you can never beat me."

"Oh, shut up Bell. Let's get out of here. I'll clean up when we get back home."

"Let me just get changed. I'll only be a sec."

With that, I sped to the room I shared with Edward and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tight shirt. I rushed to put on a bit of makeup, and was back in the living room within five minutes.

"Geez Belly, took you long enough. Who're you trying to impress with those itty-bitty shorts you're wearing? Edward wouldn't like me letting you out of the house flaunting those lovely legs of yours," he teased, and he playfully hit my butt. I smacked him in the arm.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

We walked to the truck that Edward bought for me last year. Jasper opened the passenger side door open for me, and he got in the driver's seat.

The ride to the electronics store was filled with not-so-bad singing and laughter. We took turns picking the song and the person that didn't pick had to sing it.

When we arrived in front of the store, I was nearly finished singing Lily Allen's _The Fear._

"_Forget about guns, and forget ammunition, cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission. Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner. Now everything's cool as long as I'm getting' thinner… I don't know what's right and what's real anymore, and I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore, and when do you think it will all become clearer? Cause I'm being taken over by the fear…"_

Jazz coughed. "Gorgeous voice, and you could totally pull off that British accent. It'd be my new favorite song if you recorded it for me."

I laughed. "Will do."

Once we were out of the truck, I grabbed his hand and we rushed into the store. I let him roam the television section of the place while my feet took me to the video games. My fingers brushed the boxes of several possibilities, but I put most of them back. I didn't want to get any more competitive games, mainly because I didn't want another broken TV. My second reason was because I was tired of, well, beating Jazz so much. This time, I want to be on his side, and fight for the same goals.

"Finding everything all right, miss?" a voice to my right asked.

I turned my head and saw the pimply-faced boy that approached me. It was pretty obvious that he thought I was attractive; a red blush crept onto his cheeks as I smiled.

"I'm looking for a co-operative multiplayer game for the Wii. Any ideas?"

"Uh… yuh-yeah," he stuttered, "New Super Mario Bros. Wii is pretty fun."

I grinned. "Thanks for the help…" I looked at his nametag. "…Adam. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, uh, so I was, uh, wondering… Are you single?" he questioned, his gaze falling onto the floor.

It was as if Jasper appeared next to me by magic. He whispered softly into my ear, "Play along" and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sorry man, but my girl's married," Jazz said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. What he said was true, but he made it look like he meant he and I were married.

"Oh." With that, Adam disappeared.

I turned to Jasper, who didn't let go of my waist. "Oh, you," I giggled. He poked my side, and I squealed. "You got the TV?"

"Yeah, I did, and it's already in the truck. If you're done flirting with the employees, let's go pay for this game." Jazz looked at the cover. "Huh. Interesting. This game looks pretty cool. I call Mario!" he chuckled.

He paid for the game, and we went back into the truck.

"Your turn," I announced.

"To do what?"

"Sing! This time, you can pick whatever song you want." I sighed, content, and sat waiting for him to pick his song.

"_One baby to another says I'm lucky to have met you. I don't care what you think unless it is about me. It is now my duty to completely drain you… I travel through a tube and end up in your infection. Chew your meat for you; pass it back and forth in a passionate kiss, from my mouth to yours… I like you."_

Jasper finished the song, and my eyes were bright with joy. I fake coughed, like he did, earlier. "Gorgeous voice, and you could totally pull of the whole 'Yeah-I'm-Kurt-Cobain-I'm-a-Punk-and-I-Don't-Care' vibe. Absolutely lovely." I chuckled.

We were at home again, and he pulled me out of the truck and gently tossed me onto the couch in the living room. I watched as he cleaned the mess he made earlier, while we listened to _Fun Fun Fun _by Dada Life, which was house. We shared a love of nearly all genres of music out there, which only strengthened our bond.

He didn't let me help him set up the television, which was probably a smart idea. I'd probably end up blowing the house up or something. Once he was done connecting the Wii to the television, he opened up the new game.

Jazz sighed, and I didn't miss it. "What's wrong, Jazzy?"

His pretty eyes lit up as he looked into mine. "Nothing. I'm just glad this game is co-op. I was getting tired of you beating my ass all the time." A smile played on his lips, and I gladly returned it.

**A/N: I'm sorry again. Really, I am. School just got so demanding, and then when summer came, I didn't want to focus on writing, but just relaxing. And then the next school year started… I love all of you guys. (:**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Lily Allen – The Fear, Nirvana – Drain You, and Dada Life – Fun Fun Fun.**

**With love, Frannie.**


End file.
